This invention relates generally to an apparatus for transporting sporting equipment in a motor vehicle. Specifically, this invention relates to a golf bag security system for transporting a golf bag, golf clubs, golf balls, and similar recreational equipment and sporting goods in the bed of a pickup truck.
Golfing is a favorite sport and hobby for millions of people. While played by people from all socioeconomic levels, greens fees, clothing costs, and especially golf club and associated equipment costs have caused golf to be played primarily by the middle and upper economic societal strata. Without regard for income level, any golfer who owns his or her own equipment needs a secure and convenient way to transport and to store the equipment between golf outings. The pickup truck is ubiquitous in the United States and is often the means used to transport the golfer and the equipment to the golf course. Because golf clubs, golf bags, and accessories are large and expensive, it is desirable to have an apparatus that will safely and conveniently store a full-size golf bag with clubs for transportation in the bed of a pickup truck.
Golf clubs and other equipment have been carried in cars, trucks, and every imaginable form of transportation. Focusing on pickup trucks, the mode of transportation relative to the present invention, several devices have been used to attempt to safely and conveniently store and transport golf equipment. None of these devices has accomplished the desired objective as satisfactorily as the present invention. Some of these prior devices are discussed below.
A camper shell can be temporarily or permanently attached to the bed of a pickup truck. Golf clubs and equipment can be placed in the camper shell. Access to a camper shell is usually through a door at the rear of the bed designed for ingress and egress by a person. If the golf bag and clubs are simply placed on the floor of the truck bed or on the floor integral to the camper shell, the clubs are free to move about and likely to be damaged unless some ad hoc means is developed to secure the equipment. Even when such equipment is secured, the camper shell is often an undesirable solution. A camper shell is expensive to purchase. Its weight causes an increase in the fuel costs for the vehicle. Its size negatively impacts the maneuverability of the vehicle and obstructs the driver""s vision through the rear window, creating a safety hazard. Its use is seasonal, so it may not be permanently installed on the truck and, therefore, not be available when the golfer needs it. When it is installed, the truck bed is fully covered, and the truck""s utility is diminished as the bed is not available for other uses. Camper shells, at least as permanent fixtures on a pickup truck, are often inconvenient, cumbersome, and socially undesirable.
Another device used to enable a pickup truck to securely and safely golf equipment is the bed cover. Bed covers can be made from either rigid or flexible materials. Access to a truck bed is usually made by lifting a hinged lid on a rigid bed cover, while access to a truck bed with a fabric cover is typically made by unfastening a snap or latch to remove part of the cover. Depending on the design of the cover, access is sometimes available by lower the truck""s tailgate. The bed cover overcomes some of the limitations and problems presented by a camper shell in that a bed cover is not usually as expensive as a camper shell, it is not as large and does not detrimentally impact the truck""s maneuverability, it is not as heavy and does not cause a significant increase in fuel consumption, it does not create a safety hazard by obstructing the driver""s rear view, and it is often socially undesirable. However, a bed cover, like a camper shell, severely limits the utility of the truck bed, may not be installed year-round and may not be available when needed to carry golf equipment, and does not secure the equipment from moving around thereby requiring separate restraint within the truck bed. While a more expensive model of a rigid bed cover may have a lock to secure the contents of the truck bed, the fabric bed cover suffers from the additional limitation that it can be penetrated by a sharp instrument as common as a screwdriver or a pocket knife. While a fabric-type bed cover may shield expensive golf bags, clubs, and other equipment from the weather, it will provide little or no protection against theft.
A patentability search revealed the following patents, none of which suggests or teaches the specific apparatus and/or method of the present invention: U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,583 to Mullican; U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,626 to Waters; U. S. Pat. No. 4,946,215 to Taylor; U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,469 to Rossi; U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,707 to Weber; U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,722 to Cheney; U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,064 to Cowe; U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,206 to Haas et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,492 to Lyon; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,392 to Niemi et al.
After much research and study into the above-mentioned problems, the present invention has been developed to provide a golf bag security locker for use in a pickup truck that allows the golfer to securely control access to golfing equipment and paraphernalia when absent from the vehicle. The security locker includes a box-like structure having a main compartment for holding golf bags, and side compartment pods for holding accessory gear. The locker includes a pivoting cover lid having an accessory pocket on the bottom surface for holding personal effects.
In view of the above description, it is an object of the present invention to provide a secure means for transporting golf clubs, golf bags, golf balls, shoes, and similar recreational equipment and sporting goods in the bed of a pickup truck. Specifically, the golf equipment must be secure such that it is not damaged while being transported, is protected against theft, and is protected from road elements and weather.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf bag security system that is economical in that it is not so heavy as to cause a significant increase in fuel consumption.
Another object of the present invention is that the size of the golf bag security system must be compact enough that it does not adversely or unsafely affect the maneuverability of the truck or block the driver""s rear view.
Additional objects of the present invention are that the golf bag security system be available on a year-round basis, that it is socially acceptable to the typical golfer, and that the truck bed leave space available for additional uses.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent and obvious from a study of the following description and the accompanying drawings, which are merely illustrative. Additional aspects, features and embodiments of the invention will be more fully apparent from the ensuing disclosure and appended claims.